Forbidden Love
by Reallynotpunkatall
Summary: Billy is a prince and will soon be married, but what he doesnt want to get married, let alone be a prince.? Au. (I dont own any of the characters, except the few ocs)


Billy sat, resting his head on his hand. He'd been through this so many times in the past week. The search for a potential princess only got harder.

Maybe it was because Billy was completely uninterested in prince business, but no his father wouldn't listen to that. So, he instead had to settle for turning down every woman that came his way in hope that one day his father would get it through his thick skull.

"Baruch, we have been through so many princesses, I cannot even keep count, you do understand that this is time sensitive," Billy's father warned, once the princess had gone.

He rolled his eyes. "Dad," he began, earning a glare from the older man.

"Father," he corrected, "I don't wish to marry, I've told you this a thousand times. I want to travel around the world, and play my guitar for people."

"You can already travel," his father began.

"Without having someone sitting over me every 5 seconds," Billy specified, ignoring the fact that his father completely dismissed the last part.

"All I'm saying is that I want a little more freedom."

"We will discuss this later," his father decided, noticing a boy in the doorway. And that was the end of their conversation.

The boy was young, no less than 16. He was very thin and had brown hair that looked like it hadn't been combed in days - he looked poor.

"Ahh you must be the new servant. I thought you'd be.. older," the man began.

The boy just stared.

"Ehm, nevermind that, come, I'll introduce you to the other servants."

And with that Billy watched as the boy and his father disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Billy sat again, this time though in the dining hall. His father had arranged a meeting with _another_ princess' family, this time over tea.

He let his mind wander, and thought about anything that wasn't the girl sitting in front of him. He noticed the new servant fiddling with the tea, and decided to let his eyes follow the boy. He ended up finding him much more interesting than any of these fake princesses.

He watched as the boy offered tea to everyone, until he got to him.

"Thanks," he said softly, looking up at the boy.

The two of them held eye contact until Billy felt something warm - no hot on his hand and his glass went crashing to the floor, causing a scene.

"I'm so sorry," the boy said quickly. He was scared, being around royalty and all, one mistake and your head could be gone.

Billy could hear him mumbling more apologies under his breath.

His pants were soaked, his glass was broken, and his hand hurt, but at least he had an excuse to get away from his dad.

"My apologies for the interruption, I'll get someone to clean that up," Billy announced, excusing himself from the table.

"Go to the laundry room, get me a clean pair of pants, and bring them up to my room," he ordered the boy to do. And with that he was gone.

* * *

He'd washed off, and was now sitting in his boxers, waiting for pants. Not that he was complaining, he secretly wished the boy would be slow.

Just then he heard the door, and in walked the boy.

"Here you are," the boy said, handing Billy the pants, avoiding eye contact.

"Thanks, uhhh," Billy paused.

"Spencer," he said, standing in the corner, looking at the floor.

"Spencer," Billy said in a tone that made Spencer feel like the most important person in the world.

"Thanks Spencer."

"Well it is my job," Spencer mumbled, turning to leave, he did have work to do, not to mention the king was probably gonna have his assistant for wasting tea all over the floor, and the guy in front of him was in only boxers.

"Hey, Spencer," Billy called out, putting on his pants. "Don't think I'm mad, it was partially my fault anyway, and besides it did get me out of that stupid meeting."

"I know how my dad gets, so it's best if you steer clear of him for a while, okay," he added, handing Spencer his soaked pants. "I've got to get back down stairs, but can you wash these please."

Billy gave a smile and with that he left the room.

* * *

****So this is just a side project I'd been wanting to work on, I might keep at this, or I might not. This is just the first chapter, but I'd had this idea for a long time, so I finally thought I should try to write it. I am still working on my other story, its not over, and I do realise its like a year since i started on it and I should've been done like months ago during the summer, but my brain doesn't always work the way I want it to, so I'm sorry for the wait, but once I get my creative juices flowing the next few chapters of that will be out. Thanks


End file.
